


New Dawn, New Day

by LilyPadElliot



Series: The Snake's Venom [REVIVED] [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot
Series: The Snake's Venom [REVIVED] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289564
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Player

//3 Months Ago//  
  
"PLEASE PATTON I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE I'M SORRY I'LL CHANGE!"  
  
"You've hurt us too many times Janus, this obsession with Virgil, this awful scheming. It's time for it to stop!"   
  
"BUT THIS HURTS IT HURTS PLEASE!" Janus sobbed, tears streaming down his face, "THIS WON'T MAKE ANY OF THIS BETTER IT WON'T! THEY'LL STILL REMEMBER WHAT I DID!"   
  
A frown came across Pattons face, "Then I have a lot of work to do then."   
  
Pulling down a lever, Patton watched as his machine sparked to life, electricity buzzing, reaching Janus in his chains. He watched as Janus screamed and writhed in pain, glad for the catharsis and the revenge. Everyone would be good again. Finally...


	2. Shocking News

//Present day//  
  
  
Logan sighed softly, tangled up in a cuddle with Virgil, relaxing after another panic attack.   
  
"Are you okay Astro?" Virgil mumbled softly into Logan's chest, "Want to go through those questions again?"   
  
"No, it's okay Starlight. I'm better like this now.." Kissing his head, logan stared at the notecards on the table.   
  
He'd used them every day on everyone he could find, he had to check they weren't Deceit, he had to make sure they were real. He wasn't going to be hurt again not again, not every ag-  
  
"Logan?"   
  
Looking up, he saw he was face to face with Virgil. He saw the worry on his face and immediately felt guilty.  
  
"Sorry was i-"   
  
"Zoning out again? Yeah. It's okay Love, I understand."   
  
"I love you, you know."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Just as they were about to kiss, a prolonged dramatic gagging sound filled the livingroom.   
  
"Grrrrooooosssss"  
  
Virgil laughed and looked up, stood in the doorway was Roman, holding a cup of coffee, wearing just about every hoodie Patton happened to own.   
  
"Shut the hell up Roman, we caught you and Patton sucking face in the kitchen just yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah but we're cute."   
  
"We literally all look the same." Logan sighed, a smile on his face, "Where is Patton anyway?"   
  
Thinking, the prince shrugged, the cogs loudly turning in his head. Virgil was threatening to make a joke but was interrupted by a shake of the head from logan.   
  
"I actually don't know. He's been preoccupied for the past three months; he's apparently got some sort of 'Project' he's working on." Roman shrugged, "We've barely cuddled!!!!"   
  
"Project?"   
  
"I wonder what it could be. And why I wasn't invited to help."   
  
"Well wonder no more!"   
  
Pattons cheery tones entered to room. Everyone turned and saw him, smiling brightly despite his obvious exhaustion. He was hiding something behind the door, clearly with some struggle to keep whatever it was there.  
  
"BABY!" Roman rushed to hug his boyfriend but was stopped by Patton shaking his head, "hm?"   
  
"Wanna see my little project?"   
  
"Well, of course, we do Patton."   
  
"Yeah what is it pops?"   
  
A grin spread across Patton's rosy red cheeks, turning to whatever was behind the door, he whispered something. There was some shuffling before a person moved and stood in the doorway.   
  
"Hi!"   
  
A collective gasp fell across the room, heavy silence threatened to suffocate the sides. Virgil's grip on logan tightened greatly, Logan, however, didn't notice; instead, he was focusing on not having a panic attack. Roman however just looked confused.   
  
"wh-who are you?"   
  
The person in the doorway beamed, oblivious to the obvious tension,

"I'm Self-Preservation! It's lovely to meet you all!"   
  
The side was a bright cheerful looking guy; he had black curled hair that fell messily in his eyes, his eyes were a soft yellow and his skin tan. He wore a black skirt, with yellow thigh highs, a yellow button-down and a black cardigan draped over his shoulders like Patton.   
  
Virgil stared in absolute shock and horror, "J-Janus? Wh-"   
  
"WHOA! How did you know my name?! Are you psychic?"   
  
"That's JANUS?!" Roman looks in shock, "He doesn't even have scales! What??"   
  
"we-w-well before j-ja-Janus was deceit he was a li-li-light si-side." Logan struggled out, trying to follow Virgils breathing guidance, "Bu-but this outfit... i-it-its dif-dif-di- Not the same!"  
  
Amidst the chaos, Patton had walked in beside Janus, arm around his shoulders, "I fixed him! He doesn't remember what he did! He's good again, so we can all go back to normal!"  
  
Silence fell over the room again, the three sides stared at Patton and Janus, faces a mix of disgust, shock and anger.   
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 


	3. Disgust and Anger

Discussions lasted hours if discussions actually meant shouting matches and crying.  
  
"He's not evil anymore!"   
  
"That doesn't make us scared of him any fucking less Patton! How did you even do this to him?!" Virgil paced the room, chewing his sleeves, occasionally stopping by a confused, thoughtfully logan to pet his hair, "Just change him back! It's creepy how nice he is now!"   
  
"Oh so first you had a problem with him because he was murdering and raping but now you have a problem because he's adorable and sweet? Honestly, what do you want from him?"   
  
"If we could forget what happened and accept this, Patton, we would. but this is strange and unsettling, for everyone. Look, roman hasn't even said a word in the three hours we've been talking about this!"   
  
"I wouldn't call it talking logan-"   
  
"That's not the point! You're morality! Is it morally correct for you to change someones entire being becak to their past self because they aren't in your moral standard any more? Janus was a corrupt piece of shit and we fucking hated him for it. We don't know why he was evil. We don't really care. We want him back, this is just making us all para-" He glances at Virgil slightly, "This is scaring us. Turn him back."  
  
Pattons face turns to a scowl, "Does everyone feel like this?"   
  
Virgil and Logan both nod in unison, they stand beside each other, holding hands tightly. Roman looks up a little from the corner, he had been silent the entire time. Thinking.   
  
"Roman, darling? Do you really think that? I was just trying to help..." He pouts softly.   
  
"I agree with them," His voice was quiet as he looked at Patton, "He never really did anything to me, but.. I want to keep my friends safe Patton. how are you sure this thing is permanent?"  
  
"Because I know what I'm doing! I'm your boyfriend! why don't you trust me!"   
  
The prince's eyes widened slightly, "What?? Of course, I trust you! This isn't about me trusting you! Virgil and Logan are more important than your ego and your Project! Turn Janus back!"   
  
"No! You'll all see how good this is for us at some point!"   
  
Leaving the room with the bang of the door, Patton stormed past Janus, who was making loom bands, on his way to his room.   
  
"Patty? Are you okay???"   
  
"I will be Janus." Stepping into his room and shutting his door, Patton looked at the notes on his desk, "I will be." 


End file.
